Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device capable of outputting sounds in different ranges simultaneously.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is a type of flat panel display (“FPD”) which is most widely used as a display device. The LCD includes two substrates on which an electric field generating electrode such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode is disposed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. In the LCD, a voltage is applied to the electric field generating electrode so that liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged, thereby adjusting the amount of transmitted light.
A display device using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) does not require a backlight unit for light emission unlike an LCD, and can be manufactured so as to have a thin film laminated structure, which in turn imparts flexibility, and thus it is drawing attention as not only a flat panel display but also as a flexible panel display.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology disclosed herein and, as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding effective filing dates of subject matter disclosed herein.